True Love
by KPRS
Summary: Kim is marrying Josh, but Kim meets Josh's best friend, Ron. Will love develop or will something else entirely? My first fanfic, please don't go too hard on me! Please R
1. Chapter 1The Engagement Party

A/N: I do not own Kim Possible, Unfortunately.

**True Love**

**Chapter 1: The Engagement Party**

"You know, I can't believe you're getting married to Josh Mankey!" Monique exclaimed, picking up her naco and munching on it.

"Monique, I'm as surprised as you are! I still can't believe it turned out to be Josh Mankey of all people!" Kim said, not having a taste for anything Bueno Nacho related at the moment.

"So when's the Engagement party again?"

"It's this weekend. Josh won't stop reminding me to be there at 3 o'clock sharp! You can only tell me so many times, you know?"

"The boy is just excited, girl! I'm still your maid of honor, right?"

"Of course, Mon."

As Monique continued chewing on her naco, Kim was tapping her fingers on the table, pondering through her many thoughts racing through her mind, frowning. She didn't want to admit that she has been having second thoughts on this wedding. She hasn't talked to or told anyone about her current problem.

"And the wedding is next month, right?" Monique asked, breaking Kim out of her stupor.

"For the fifth time, Monique, yes!"

"Josh, would you please stop pacing around! You're making my head hurt and you're making a groove in the floor!"

"Well, Ron, you're not the one getting married next month, are you?" He said, shooting Ron an angry glare.

"No, but why are you so nervous? What's to be nervous about?"

Josh stopped pacing and looked Ron directly in the eye, "Have you ever wondered how it would feel if you were marrying a girl who you dated off and on through out high school?"

"No. But the way you describe...what's her name...Kim? I would be soo happy that I was...what has that got to do with anything anyways?" Ron asked.

"Well...I'm not sure really. It just doesn't feel right, considering it's Kim. How was I so damn lucky?! I have a feeling something is going to go wrong!"

"Oh, Josh, be quiet. If I were you, I wouldn't be pacing, I would be leaping!"

"For what?"

"Joy, duh!"

Josh rolled his eyes, "You really are a loser, aren't you?"

Ron snorted, "I'm not a loser. What a thing to call your best friend."

"And that reminds me, why am I your best friend again?"

"Maybe because...um...well..." Before Ron could answer, Josh started pacing again, and Ron sighed.

"Anyways, I can't wait to finally meet your fiance tomorrow!" Ron said, getting up off his chair.

"Yes. Where are you off too?"

"Bueno Nacho, what else?"

Josh grimaced and went on pacing.

**The next day- Party**

"Ah, Victor, this is Kim Possible. You did not have the pleasure of meeting her on account of you were busy with..."

"I am aware of what I was doing, Joshua. Hello, my, you're quite extravagant."

Kim blushed and waved her hand, "Thanks. You look quite nice yourself."

Victor laughed and went to mingle with the other guests, "You do look quite smokin' tonight, Kim."

"Thanks, Josh." Kim said, looking around. She saw someone wave in their direction and she heard Josh say, "Oh, I have to go. We have a deal we have to discuss. You go mingle," and with a light kiss on the cheek, Josh was off and Kim sighed.

For the next 10 minutes, Kim walked around and mingled. Soon afterward, she knew she needed some fresh air. She walked out on the balcony and saw the setting sun. She gasped in awe at the colors and how they meshed together to make a beautiful combination of colors.

"It's beautiful," she said to no one in particular.

"Isn't it?" A voice said behind Kim and she gasped and turned around.

"I...what?"

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Oh, yes. It is. I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

Kim saw a blonde haired boy with soft brown eyes and three freckles on each cheek. He wore a nice shirt with dress pants. He was dressed up enough for the current occasion.

"Aw, it's alright. That's what usually happens." He laughed.

Kim frowned and looked out to the sun again. She looked back and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm not sure. Who would you like me to be?" He said, advancing to where Kim was, grinning.

Kim blinked and grinned, "Well...I'm not sure. What's your name?"

"Ron. Ron Stoppable." He said very maturely, "And you must be Josh's fiance? I'm Josh's best friend and he always talks about you. You're all he talks about, really."

They both looked out to the scene and Ron looked at Kim and couldn't believe what beheld him. Kim looked absolutely magnificent. Her royal blue dress with no straps flowed down, and into a split on one leg. Her red hair cascaded down her back, moving gently with the soft wind. The sun cast twinkles in her emerald orbs and once she smiled at the sudden realization she was being watched, she had perfect pearl white teeth. Before Kim turned his way, he jerked his head back out to the landscape.

After awhile of silence, Ron broke it by saying, "Something is troubling you, Kim Possible."

Kim jumped at being caught by a stranger and turned to face him, "Why...do you say that?"

"I can tell."

Kim sighed, "It's nothing."

"It's pretty hard to get lies past me. You're lying."

"And what if I am?" Kim said loudly, turning away from him.

"You shouldn't. It's not good to lie."

Kim snorted, "Now who told you that? Your mother?"

"Well...yes. Myself too. Common sense, really."

"Even if there was something wrong, why would I tell you?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe you shouldn't? Or maybe you should?"

There was silence that followed. After what appeared to be 10 minutes, Kim looked at Ron and noticed he had big goofy ears. She also noticed he looked depressed.

"It seems like I'm not the only one who has something troubling them." Kim said, matter-of-factly.

Ron jumped, "Now, I'm not going to lie," he said, smiling, "I do have some...troubles."

"Really? You look like the kind of guy who would never find any."

"You look like the kind of girl who finds a lot."

Kim whipped her head around, and stared at Ron, "What was that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing offensive, if that's what you mean."

Kim sighed, "I guess I do. I just haven't told anyone about it and somehow I feel like I can tell you."

"Well if you want too, you can. I'm all ears...literally," he said, meaning his two big ears, which earned a giggle from the redhead.

"Well, considering you're Josh's best friend..."

"You'd think I'd tell him? Hardly. If it's about him, I wouldn't even think of it...is it?"

"Well...heh...yeah."

Ron instantly got intrigued.

"Let's take a walk..."

So they went down the stairs and out the big front door. They walked along the trail near Josh's house.

"It's just so weird. I can talk to you about this, but I can't even tell my own mother."

Ron shrugged and smiled, "Well, I guess it's safe to say that I feel damn special then!"

Kim laughed and started, "Well, the thing is...I don't know if I like the idea of this marriage."

"Really? Do you love him?" Then Ron instantly regretted it.

Kim blinked, "I don't think I need to answer that question, Mr.Stoppable."

"Please, call me Ron."

"Anyways, Ron, I question my love for him, but I'm not at a point as to if I know if I do or not. I'm not sure what to do. He loves me, but I question it all. It'll break his heart if I break it off. We've come so far, you know?"

"I know. It's simple, from when you know if you love him or not, that is. If you don't love him, don't go through with it. Who ever heard of someone going through with a marriage and living for the next 50 years with someone you don't even love? That's ridiculous, if you ask me." Ron said, waving his arms about as he explained.

"I didn't. But that makes sense. I wouldn't want to live with Josh for the next 50 years. He's such a bore...and...," Kim stopped, bowing her head, her hair going even more over her one eye.

Knowing Kim was done talking, Ron led her back to the house. It was getting late and some people started leaving, "How about I drive you home?"

Kim thought and wasn't so sure about it, "Do you think Josh would mind?"

"Nah, not at all. He'll probably be too busy anyways, what with his reputation and all. Come on."

Kim didn't see the pain in it, considering Josh picked her up for the party, so she'd have to walk home.

On the way, they chatted about general things, steering clear of the topic they talked about earlier on in the day.

Once he drove in Kim's drive-way, she got out. holding the car door she smiled in at Ron and said softly, "Thanks. For everything. You really helped me more than you'll ever know today."

"Well, I didn't really help."

"You did in a weird way. Thanks again. See you."

"Bye, Miss.Possible."

"Kim." She corrected, and smiled as she shut the door and waved after Ron as he left.

She walked inside and saw Mrs.Possible sitting down with a mug of coffee on hand, "Josh didn't come in?"

"No, it wasn't Josh. It was Ron."

"Ron?"

"Josh's best friend."

"I see." Her mother gave a her a hard glare which Kim shook off with an eye roll.

"Oh, mother. It was just a drive home. No big." She went upstairs and changed for bed.

Once she crawled in under the covers, she took awhile to sleep, and thoughts of Ron and his speech swirled around in her mind, daring her to try to sleep. Once she took control, she did fall asleep. Ron wouldn't not get out of her mind though, and she was puzzled as to why.


	2. Chapter 2 Accusations

**Chapter 2: Accusations**

"Ron, I barely saw you yesterday at the party. Where the heck were you?"

Ron jumped out of his daydream about all the nacos to himself and answered, "I was...talking to your fiance."

"My...oh, so that's where you two were." Josh said, fixing Ron with a cold steel glare.

Ron noticed the glare and turned away, "You know, Josh, you think to much. Kim and me? We were just chatting like normal friends."

"Oh, and I'm supposed to believe that, what with how gorgeous she looked? Or were you as dense as usual, not noticing her. I guess it's a good thing you were dense for once."

Ron huffed, "Josh, shut up! We were just talking. You can think all you want, pretty-boy. I'm out."

Josh groaned and said, "Wipe any rotten ideas out of your head, Ron!"

Ron walked down the dirt pathway to his car and couldn't believe what Josh accused him of. Him, wanting Kim for himself? Puh-leaasee. They only just met and

Kim is Josh's fiance! How could he possibly think such a thing of his best friend!

'_Maybe Bueno Nacho will cool me down_,' he thought as he caught sight of the big taco sign in the distance.

He pulled up and parked. He strolled inside and took in the familiar aroma of the cheese and everything else.

"Yeah, I'll have a Burrito Combo 2, Grande Sized."

As he payed and sat down, he still couldn't wipe Kim's face off his mind. Sure, she was so beautiful. But he knew he shouldn't even think of Kim's features, let alone her.

"R..Ron?" A soft, feminine voice said, behind him. He turned around and met Kim.

He spilled his drink at the sight of her and Kim gasped, "Oh, here, let me get you some napkins!"

After they cleaned up the drink, Kim sat down in front of Ron, in the booth.

"You okay, Ron? You look nervous."

Ron looked everywhere but at Kim, "Me, nervous? Nah...I'm not nervous! Why would I be nervous?!" He said, breathing heavily.

Kim laughed at his flushed face, "You know, I'll never be able to thank you enough for getting me away from that party yesterday."

Ron looked at Kim, "It was your party! Why would you..."

Kim laughed, "Josh and his family are one in the same. All they care about is art and work and business, and all that shit. I was ready to die and that's when you came in."

Ron smiled, "Well, I'm glad I was of assistance." He went to bite his burrito and half of it fell out, landing in a heap.

Kim laughed, "Smooth."

"Yeah, I'm a smooth kind of guy."

Kim smiled, "Want anything else?"

Ron was craving a naco but didn't want Kim to go to the trouble, "No, it's okay."

"Well, I'm getting a naco..."

"Did you know **I** was the creator?"

"You?!"

"Yeah, they should really start to put my name up in billboards or something."

Kim laughed, though still surprised.

She went to grab one and walked back, "You know, they're messy, but yet so good."

Ron blushed, "Thanks."

"No big."

Just then, Josh slammed through the doors, "Kim?!"

Kim jumped and turned around, "Josh?"

He looked over and noticed she was eating with Ron, and glared. He marched over and said a little over-dramatically, "What are you doing eating **HERE**?!" indicating Ron.

"Ron? Oh, I saw him sitting here, and decided to have a small chat..."

"A small chat would very likely turn into a big chat...come on." He said, grabbing her arm.

"Josh...wait...no!" She said, claiming her arm back.

"Kim, we still have to discuss wedding preparations, you can see Ron later..."

They both didn't see the way Josh crossed his fingers behind his back.

"O..okay, Josh. Bye Ron," she said, smiling.

"Bye Kim. Josh." He said.

They both left, leaving an enraged Ron. '_If Josh thinks he can push me around and assume and accuse me of these things, and Kim too, he's got another thing coming_,' he thought, getting up and leaving.

--

"Kim, I know how much you like hanging with Ron, but we should really focus on the wedding...it's practically less than a month away and I don't think now is the time to be..."

"Oh, fuck off, Josh. Stop accusing of me of such preposterous things! Ron is just a friend, who just so happens to be your best friend!"

"Yeah, and he just so happens to be our age and a man! Well, not really...he's more of an over-grown child..."

"Don't talk about Ron like that!"

"Oh, so now you're standing up for him? What next? You'll say you're in love with my best friend?!"

"It's been two fucking DAYS since I've met him! Lay off!" She said, and seeing as they were at her house, she got out and slammed the door, making sure it placed the desired effect on Josh. It didn't.

As he pulled away and drove off, he couldn't get Kim and Ron out of his mind. If Kim so much as talks to Ron again, other than the wedding, he's in for a world of hurt.

--

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"I'm home!" Ron yelled, stating the obvious.

"Okay! Dinner's almost ready."

Ron walked upstairs and plopped onto his bed. Just then, a pink naked mole rat appeared out of nowhere and instantly knew something was wrong with it's human.

"Rufus, I know. You're worried. No worries, though. Everything's just great." he lied.

Rufus knew better and squeaked, as if saying, 'Spill.'

Ron shook his head side to side and sighed. "Why am I acting like this?' he thought aloud, "It can't be Kim, can it? I only just met her two days ago. But every time I think of here, I feel weird inside...like I get a feeling I never got before...a tickly sensation..."

Rufus looked up at him with his black beady eyes worriedly, and Ron, noticing Rufus heard everything, laughed nervously.

"Yeah, Rufus. I met this beautiful redhead named Kim, who's Josh's fiance. Somehow, though, I just can't admit that I may...feel...something toward her..."

"Oh, no..." Rufus squeaked out and Ron sighed, "Well put. I guess this is one of those love at first sight things, ain't it? But I can't like her! She's getting married! To my best friend! I guess I'll just have to stop."

Ron will soon know how hard it will be.

--

'_What is with Josh lately_?!' Kim thought, pacing throughout her room, '_Like come on, all because I eat with Ron at Bueno Nacho doesn't give him the right to assume that were doing something behind his back! Like seriously! This is becoming SO the drama! Ron, he is a weird guy...but I like weird. He's really adorable too...POSSIBLE, what are you saying?! I can't like Ron! I'm getting married, for heavens sake!'_

At the very mention of her getting married...to Josh...hit her full force. She fell back on the bed and it sprung her back up then she fell down on the bed again, and covered her face with her hands.

'_What am i going to do? I can't like him...I just can't...but yet, I don't even think I like Josh either...'_


	3. Chapter 3 Mutual Feelings

**Chapter 3: Mutual Feelings**

--

Kim Possible yawned, waking up and opening her eyes, but she quickly closed them again once the sun's rays hit her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. The wedding was 2 weeks away and she still hasn't talked to Josh about the whole ordeal. By now, she knows that she isn't in love with Josh anymore, and has some feelings for Ron that got more passionate the more times she saw him. So since the day they met, she was pretty much in love with Ron Stoppable. She still didn't know how something as crazy as this happened though. Kim got up and put on her robe. Then she wondered. Does Ron love her? Does he share the mutual feeling?

More than she knows.

--

Ron was already up by the time the sun decided to show itself in the horizon. It's been two weeks of keeping his feelings bottled up inside and two weeks of facing his so-called best friend, Josh. He knew he couldn't keep this up much longer before he snapped. He barely has been getting any sleep what with Kim and Josh and the whole marriage situation. He doesn't think he'd be able to stand watching Josh and Kim say their vows without saying the two words, ' I object! '

He walked downstairs and heard the phone start to ring. He sighed and thought it was Josh. He's been leaving messages every day, so he got prepared to hear another one of his rants, but what greeted him was the gentle but yet firm voice of Kim.

"Hello?" She said again.

"H...hey, Kim. What's up?"

"I was wondering if we could meet?"

"Oh?"

Ron had no idea why, but somehow he sensed worry and fear evident in her voice.

"How about at the park? In 5?"

"In 5." He confirmed, hanging up. He had no idea what was up, but he's determined to find out. He didn't even stop to wonder how she got his number.

--

Ron left as soon as he hung up the phone, so he was there in about 4 minutes. Considering it was a nice morning, he didn't bring a jacket, and wondered where in the park Kim was to meet him.

He sat on the bench and saw that the sun was just over the trees now. It must be about 10'o'clock. He saw two birds chirping, both looking into a nest and two butterflies flying gracefully over the other. He sighed when he saw early strollers holding hands as they passed him.

"Hey, Ron."

Ron jumped but then settled down when he saw it was Kim. She was wearing cargo pants and a simple t-shirt.

"Hey, Kim. What's up?"

"I...considering I told you what I could tell no one else...I guess I can tell you this, too."

She sat down beside Ron and looked down to her nails and started talking to them, "You see. I'm sorry for asking you to come here so early."

"It's okay. I was up much earlier, trust me."

Kim breathed a sigh of relief, "Good. I...you know how I didn't really know my love for Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"I haven't really updated to you, have I? So...I guess I better...You've been a great friend these past couple of weeks. I really appreciate all the talks you were forced to give me and all the sweet things you did for me, like listening and not yelling shut up every time I talked about the same thing. Thanks."

"Hey, no worries. Now I have something to do."

Kim smiled her brilliant smile, "And I just wanted to tell you that I...don't love Josh. I don't want to marry him."

Ron was happy but yet confused, "Why don't you? He's a great guy, for the most part..."

"Well, yeah. But I just don't see to him as I do with...and...I love someone else, Ron."

Ron looked up quickly, "Who?!" then blushed, "sorry, Kim."

"It's okay. He's...a great friend...and...um..." She started turning as red as her hair, and she sighed, letting out a shaky breath.

Ron, on his part, was totally oblivious, "You don't have to tell me who you love, Kim. I'm only a friend. He's probably going to be so happy when you tell him. Any guy is so lucky to have you," he said, looking away.

Kim smiled, "There you go again, being all...sweet."

Ron looked back and said, "The thing is, I love someone too."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I'm not quite sure if she loves me back. She's absolutely gorgeous and is too good for me."

"No girl is too good for you, Ron."

Ron blushed.

"Do I know her?"

"I'm pretty sure you do," he laughed.

"Do I know him?"

"Yes, you know him."

They were both silent.

"I don't know any of your friends, though." Ron said, looking at the sun.

"I don't know any of yours, either." She said, doing the same.

"Is it Josh's little art friends?"

"SO not."

Ron shrugged, "Then I'm done."

"Ron..."

He looked to Kim and saw her emerald eyes filled with love.

"Kim?"

"I know this is hard to believe but...," she took a deep breath, "You!" She blurted out.

Ron looked at Kim, "Me?"

"It's...you...I...L...LO...LOVE."

Ron blinked. He didn't know how many minutes passed until he breathed again.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"No," he said, smiling his biggest goofy grin he could muster, "No. Don't be sorry. I...love you too, Kim!"

Kim stopped breathing.

"Really?"

Ron nodded and looked into her sparkling eyes filled with tears. Kim looked in Ron's chocolate eyes, melting into them. They leaned in and...and...

hit noses.

"Oops!" Ron said, blushing.

Kim started laughing. They leaned in again and this time their lips met. It became a hesitant kiss, but as the moment wore on, it started getting more passionate. Once they separated, they both were flustered.

"Wow..." was all they both mustered, as they held each other's hands.

--

"Just tell him, straight out!"

"I can't do it, Ron. He'll murder you. Us."

"I won't let him touch you."

Kim sighed and hugged Ron. They were on the doorstep of Kim's house and they were contemplating on how to tell Josh the news.

"We have to tell him before the wedding."

"No duh." Kim said, playing with Ron's jersey.

"I'll tell him." Ron said simply.

Kim looked up into the defiant eyes of Ron Stoppable, "No, Ron, he'll kill you."

"No he won't. You'll come with me. But you don't have to say anything, don't you worry."

Kim sighed, "I...Josh isn't a very understanding person..."

"Oh, I know. Howe about this Friday?"

"It's Wednesday!"

"I know. Don't worry. He won't kill me, and if he thinks he can, he's in for a big surprise."

They kissed and said good-bye. She still couldn't get the negative ways this talk will turn out out of her mind. She was so worried for them, but more for Ron.

--

Stupid.

That's what they thought he was.

Stupid.

Naive.

Oblivious.

Well, the thing was, he wasn't.

He knew what they were up too, and he wasn't about to let them get away with it. What a best friend he had, who he trusted for so long? What a fiance he had, who he was to marry in 2 weeks? And by damn, he will marry her. The wedding will take place if he has anything to say about it!

--

Wonder what Josh is planning? Will Ron and Kim be able to find a way past Josh? Find out in the next chapter, coming soon.

Shout out to CajunBear 73- thanks so much for all the help and reviews!

Keep R&R!


	4. Chapter 4 Confrontations

**Chapter 4: Confrontations **

--

"The chairs will go on either side and they'll be white streamers going along the edges of the outside chairs near the aisle. They'll also be white and blue flowers everywhere you look. Oh, and...," as Josh went on with what he was picturing in his mind, Kim was anything but listening. She was too busy thinking of Ron and the great time she had with him on their official first date yesterday.

"Wouldn't that be beautiful?!" Josh finished, smiling at Kim.

Kim blinked and realized Josh was waiting for something, "Oh, yes."

Josh rolled his eyes, "A little more excitement would be nice, you know!"

Kim sighed, "Josh?" Then stopped. She was about to break off the engagement but then remembered she promised Ron that she won't do it without him, "Never mind."

"No, what was it?"

Kim waved her hand absent-mindedly, saying, "No big. I just wanted to say...that what you suggested...was...good."

That seemed to satisfy Josh, and he smiled, "Thanks. I am a grand artiste, after all!"

Kim snorted in her mind, but squeaked when Josh took ahold of her and kissed her. She struggled to get away but to no effect. "Why won't you kiss me, dear?"

"Because...I have a cancer sore...and..."

"What an excuse! I can't even kiss my own fiance!"

Kim finally managed to get away and she smoothed down her blouse. She picked up her purse and simply stated, "I'm going out."

"Out where?"

"Just...running some errands."

"Would any of them happen to be RON related?!" He said with pure hatred in his eyes.

Kim felt her heart skip a beat, "Uh, no, Josh! What makes you think that? You are seriously way to paranoid! So not the drama..." she said as she slowly made her way to the front door.

"So the drama, actually. Kim, I know you and Ron have been having somewhat of an affair behind my back." He made it look as if he was hurt.

Kim stopped, her hand on the doorknob, "No..."

"Don't lie, Kim. I'm not blind...I know what Ron, my so-called best friend, has been doing to you for the past 3 weeks!"

Kim turned around, "And WHAT do you think that is?!"

"Making love to you, perhaps?"

Kim blinked, "As a matter of fact, no he has not. But...I have to go." Kim decided, running out the door. Josh ran after her and grabbed ahold of her.

"Have fun with Ron, Kim. Because this is the LAST TIME you'll ever get to hold him in your arms! Now it'll only be me and you! Got that?!"

Kim was purely terrified, "Y...yes!"

"Now go and tell him!"

Kim ran with all her might to her car and drove off. Josh glared at the diss-appearing car and went back inside to make a few calls.

--

Ron Stoppable was in pure heaven. This is what he lived for. Holding Kim in his arms under a big tree, the shade providing cool temperature. Them kissing and whispering sweet-nothings into the others ear. He loved this. But somehow Kim wasn't as romantic as she always was. Something's up.

"Kim?"

She was twirling a piece of blonde hair on Ron's head in her hands, and she looked into his eyes, "Yeah?" She said dreamily. They both appeared to be drunken by love.

"What's wrong?"

Kim stopped twirling the hair and let her hand down. She wasn't in a dreamy state anymore, but more of a nervous one now.

"Wrong?"

"Yeah. You've been acting different."

"In what way, Ronnie?"

"Just...it seems something else is on your mind lately...something is troubling you. I'm not dense, sometimes. I know something was bothering you when we met, and I know something is bothering you now."

"Ron...Josh..."

At the mention of his probably-ex best friend, he scowled, "What'd he do?!"

"Nothing...well...he gave me a talk about us...he told me to tell you that...um..."

"What, Kim?" He said, caressing her hair.

Kim shuddered at the feeling and said, "He said that this will be the last time we'll be in each other's arms...I don't want it to be...I love you..."

Ron smiled but still looked mad, "I love you too. It won't be. Trust me."

"I trust you, Ron." She said as she kissed him again.

--

"Are you sure about this?" Kim said hesitantly, taking Ron's arm.

"Kim, the wedding is in a week! I think it's time, don't you?" Ron, without waiting for an answer, made his way inside Josh's house, ready for the biggest confrontation he ever had in his life. Kim, on the other hand, was petrified. Josh wasn't understanding, and he would surely use violence to get what he wants: her.

"Josh, you in?!" Ron exclaimed, looking around.

"I'm in. But you're going out, " a dark voice boomed in the corner. They both whipped around to see Josh with a gun in hand.

Kim gasped and Ron took a step forward, "Josh, put down the gun!"

Josh only laughed maniacally, and raised it right at Ron's chest, "You think I'm stupid as to do that? You think Im stupid to give up my one true love?"

Kim decided to make an input, "I am not your true love! Ron is mine!"

Just then, Josh gave Kim the deadliest glare he could muster and moved his gun to her head, "Kim, Kim, Kim. You should really think before you say."

"You don't want to do this, Josh." Ron said, seeing his chance, he stepped more towards Josh. He shot the gun but it hit the vase, not Kim.

"Don't you DARE come one step closer or I'll blow you to kingdom come!" he yelled frantically.

They were all silent for a moment, the trio hearing the clock on the wall tick away the time. All of a sudden the two boys heard a whimper. It was Kim, and she had tears running down her face. Ron ran to her and held her in his arms.

"She's my fiance, RON! LET HER GO!"

Ron stayed at Kim's side and said defiantly, "No."

"You're pushing it, Ronnie."

"No, Josh. That's enough."

Josh started advancing and they backed up together. Josh told hold of Kim's hand and she cringed, "I didn't want it to be like this, Kimmie. I was planning on an awesome and beautiful wedding. But you just had to ruin it. You and...and...," noticing that Ron wasn't where he was anymore, he turned around, and saw Ron with a vase raised, ready to strike.

The next few moments was a blur. A crash was heard, and a shot. A cry and a thump.

Kim closed her eyes went the shot was heard, and when she opened them, she gasped and let out a shocked cry. Josh was on the floor, unconscious. Ron was also on the floor, but conscious. His arm was bleeding and he was biting his lip. Remains of the vase were scattered around. Kim ran down to Ron and asked in a choked sob, "Ron! Are you okay?! Ron!"

"K...Kim?"

"Yes, Ron! I'm here!"

"Call...the cops!"

"I'm not leaving your side, Ron!"

"I won't get better if you don't call...cops...," he managed, losing consciousness on account of loss of blood.

Kim got up and ran to the phone and once she finished, she grabbed a cloth and ran back to Ron and placed it on his wound. The sight of it almost made her sick, "Oh, Ron! I love you! The cops are on the way...stay with me...please...don't go..."

"I-I love...you, Kim. I'll be fine...I'll always...," then it was all black.

--

Wow...I never expected for it to turn out like that. I changed the rating of this story to rated M because of the few swear words and the violence that just occurred.

Final chapter coming soon!

Please R&R


	5. Chapter 5 End of it all

**Chapter 5: End of it all...Or is it?**

--

"How's Ron?"

"He's doing okay." Kim's mother said, giving Kim a reassuring smile. When the ambulance came along with the police, Kim told the police everything and they took Josh away. They put Ron on a stretcher and loaded him in the ambulance. Kim rode with him, holding his hand and whispering 'it'll be alright' the whole way to the hospital. They told her to wait in the waiting room. It's been 2 hours and Kim couldn't take anymore of looking at white walls. She asked her mom once she saw her walk by.

"What's the damage?"

"Not too bad. He's just under pain killers and some knock-out drugs so he'll sleep through most of it. Ron's very lucky, Kim. If it was just a few inches to the right, it would've struck his heart."

The thought of that made Kim's world spin. Would could she do without her Ron?

"Can I see him?"

"Maybe you should come back tomorrow...he lost a lot of blood but he'll be okay until you come tomorrow."

"Mom, please. I...I haven't seen him since the ambulance...I need too...," She had tears in her eyes.

Mrs.Dr.P looked at her daughter and said, "Well...alright, but 5 minutes, missy!"

Kim ran into the room and to Ron's side. He was sleeping and the monitors were beeping safely. It seemed he was at peace in his dream. Kim sat down in the chair and leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. Then she took his blonde strands of hair covering his eyes and brushed them away. She saw that he was in fact dreaming, his eyelids were twitching. She caressed Ron's face lovingly. She then said soothingly, "I love you, Ron. You'll be up soon and we can...we can love each other. Ron...they took Josh away...were free..." she felt tears in her eyes. She didn't notice the signs saying he was slowly waking.

"Ron...were free...I love you..."

"I love you too, Kim."

Kim opened her eyes and looked up to see a drugged but yet happy Ron smiling at her.

"Doesn't free feel good? Once I get out of here, we'll be free for sure..."

Kim hugged Ron tightly, and he winced, "Kim, I can't breathe..."

"Oh, sorry. I'm just so happy he didn't hit you where...you...oh, Ron." And they kissed.

"It's been 5 minutes, Kim...Oh, Ron, you're up!"

They both looked in the direction of Mrs.Possible who was smiling.

"Yeah, I'm up."

"So you're my daughter's actual love?"

Ron blushed, "Last time I checked."

She laughed and asked, "How are you feeling, Ronald?"

"Great...now..." he said, taking Kim's hand, who smiled in return.

"I'll keep you overnight, and then you can go home tomorrow?"

"Do I have too, Mrs.P?"

"Yes."

Ron frowned, "Did you have to ask then?" Then he smiled.

So did the Possibles.

Just then, two adults ran in the room.

"MOM? DAD?!"

"Ronald! You're okay?!"

Ron nodded and said, "This is Kim, the girl I was talking to you about."

They nodded at Kim and Mr.Stoppable added with a smirk, "This is the Kim you won't be quiet about? I can see why." He said with a wink, which made Kim blush.

"When is he coming home, Dr..."

"Dr.Possible. I'm Kim's mother."

"Oh, well, nice to meet you."

"Likewise, and Ron will be good to go tomorrow."

Everyone was down over how long they had to wait, but they knew it was for the best. Ron needed the rest so Mrs.Possible kicked everyone out, but not before Kim Possible exchanged a kiss with Ron Stoppable.

--

There was a young man, in a jail cell. His stupid lawyer lost so now he was in jail for who knows how long? And the whole thing was attempted murder. The loser had it coming to him anyways. And that girl...that girl who claims she can do anything. Yeah, she can, even cheat on the man she loved for 5 years!

They'll pay. They'll all pay. They won't know what hit them. The watch guard heard a soft laugh soon grow into a maniacally charged one.

--

-Okay, I think I created a monster, and his name is Josh Mankey. I made him a little more phsyco than usual. There might be a sequel. R&R :)


End file.
